


Sketchbook

by Marf_Redux



Series: Stories about painting [5]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Identity Reveal, M/M, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Aunt May is finally filled in on Peter and Steve's relationship
Relationships: Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Stories about painting [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484705
Kudos: 38





	Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> Like always this takes place in a blending of various comic canons not fitting into any one perfectly.

Sketchbook

Anna was looking at the unfinished paintings with curiosity as they waited for James Grant to get back from his office with the invoice for the paintings Peter had given her. She loved them so much but she had to know how much Peter had spent. She knew from Abigale Jones that Mr. Grant was extremely cheap compared to other artist but when she’d learned what Abi paid she’d realized she couldn’t afford one of her own on her budget.

“This man is very talented,” Anna said looking at an incomplete painting of an elderly couple and a dog. “I thought so last knight when I saw the paintings Peter gave you but seeing one unfinished just makes it even more clear.”

“Yes, he is I wonder what is taking him so long to come back with the invoice,” she said knowing that they needed to hurry so they could make it back before Peter got worried. She turned to look toward the office and saw him coming back with a sheepish look on his face. 

“Ms Parker, I just called your nephew and he is on his way,” he said in a very apologetic tone. She hadn’t wanted Peter to know but before she could say anything. “There is a reason I called him and I assure you that it will make sense when Peter gets here.” He gestured toward a small kitchenette in the loft. “If the two of you would have a seat I can fix you tea or coffee if you’d like.” 

Anna quickly asked for a cup of tea as they sat down. She watched the man working and thought about how he’d said her nephew’s name and began to wonder. She knew the man Peter was involved with was blond haired so perhaps this was the mystery man. “You called my nephew by his first name did you two become friends while you were working on those paintings for him?” 

“I actually already knew your nephew from my day job,” he said as he was working. “I’ve even met you a few times Mrs. Parker but I was in my work clothes so you wouldn’t recognize me.” She realized that meant he was like her Peter out there risking his life to save people and she wasn’t sure how to feel about that. She also was curious who he could be because other than the Avengers and the Fantastic Four she hadn’t met too many of the wider world of heroes. 

“So you work at the paper or do you teach art classes at the school where Peter teaches?” Anna asked and she wished she’d come alone like she originally planned before Anna offered to come with her. She couldn’t exactly ask what mask he wore with Anna there.

“I’ve done some freelance work for papers and magazines under a different pseudonym,” he said as he sat the glass of tea down in front of Anna and then looked at her. “Are you sure I cannot offer you a glass of tea Mrs. Parker?”

“No thank you, can I use your bathroom,” she asked needing a moment to catch her breath. He nodded and pointed the door out to her. She had never cared for lofts they were not very homey to her at all. As she headed toward the bathroom she saw a sketchbook sitting on a table and on impulse grabbed it and carried it into the bathroom with her. She wasn’t sure why but she had a feeling the final confirmation of her suspicious would be in the book. 

She closed the lid of the toilet and sat down on it before opening the book. It didn’t take her long to come upon the first sketch of Peter. It was him laughing at something with a camera around his neck. She turned the page and found more sketches of Peter all of them drawn with the same care. It made her feel better about things and then she found the one of him laying in bed covered by a blanket. There was no mistaking the intimacy there and it was all the proof she needed that she was right. She closed the book and felt a bit guilty for looking. 

She still didn’t know which of Peter’s hero friends the man out there was though so she opened the book again and skimmed for hints but couldn’t find any it was clear this was a personal sketchbook. “May, Peter and Mary Jane are here and on their way up,” Anna said from out side the door. So she quickly stood up and opened the door heading out. She saw Anna looking at the book in her hand but she just sat it back where she’d picked it up. 

They arrived at the door about the time Peter and Mary Jane entered. She noticed the way Mary Jane greeted the blond man in a familiar way. “It’s nice to see you again Steve,” Mary Jane said smiling. “It’s been a couple of years.”

“At least three or four,” he said cheerfully. She saw Anna staring at in shock but Peter was looking at her. “I was never a regularly watcher but I did catch your soap opera appearances some times.” He said after a moment. “You are very talented.”

Anna looked slightly confused seeing that her niece also knew the artist. “You already figured it out didn’t you Aunt May,” Peter said after a moment and she nodded. “I was going to tell you everything but I was waiting for after your birthday so as not to ruin the surprised.”

“Oh my, He’s the blond gigolo,” Anna said in shock and everyone turned toward her. She couldn’t help but laugh at the sheer insanity of it all. She was surprised that the others joined in after a few moments. James had a nice laugh she’d decided. 

“You must have had an encounter with Mrs. Walsh,” he said after a moment giving her a look that clearly said how sorry he was about that even as he wouldn’t say anything against her. It was a rather old fashioned attitude and she decided then and there that she was starting to like this man even though she was still wary because he was another hero.

“Come on Aunt Anna, let’s take a walk around the block and let Peter, May and Steve talk,” Mary Jane said and she guessed that James real name was Steve. She should have known he would use a different name for his painting.

As soon as the door closed behind the two of them Peter guided her back to the table and looked fidgety. “Okay I suppose I should start at the beginning because you see I’ve known Steve for years but never even considered him as a dating prospect because well you’ll see.” Peter said and then told her the whole story including who Steve was and how showing up to buy her a painting for her birthday had led to everything. “And that’s the story.” Peter finally said when he was done.

“That has to be the second biggest bombshell you have ever dropped on me Peter,” She said looking over the man she now realized was Captain America. “The Spiderman thing is still bigger but just like that I’ll get used to this.” She said and then looking at Steve who was smiling slightly at Peter who looked a bit thrown by her statement. “You’ll have to join Peter and me for Sunday Dinner soon.”

“I would love to Mrs. Parker,” he said and the smile Peter gave him in response eased a lot of her doubts. There was still several things to get used to but as long as he put that kind of smile on her boy’s face she could easily deal with them.

The end


End file.
